


Burn Them

by Sylv



Category: Final Fantasy XIII-2
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-03
Updated: 2012-12-03
Packaged: 2017-11-20 05:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/581674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylv/pseuds/Sylv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His conscience sounds remarkably like her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burn Them

The blood in his veins roars for punishment. It shrieks that he deserves respect and payment, and anything else is unforgivable-- a sin, even.  
  
 _Royal, royal, royal,_  it rushes through his body and screams out the word until it takes over his brain.   
  
They defied his law. They didn't deserve to live. No one who defied his law deserved to live.  
  
 _Burn them,_  shrieks that heady sensation in his brain, and he so wants to listen to it, just give in to what his body and line is instinctively telling him to do.  
  
 _Lord Noctis,_  he suddenly hears, and the blaring white erupts before his closed eyelids, the disappointment in her features prominent and the anger behind her eyes clear.  
  
His eyes snap open, and he stares at the kneeling people in front of him.  
  
"Spare them," he says.  
  
 _Happy now, Stella?_


End file.
